


Hauted house

by Confundida25



Series: Taiyama week 2018 [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confundida25/pseuds/Confundida25
Summary: Takeru convice Taichi to dare his brother to the haunted house





	Hauted house

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Taiyamaweek 2018 of Tumblr , for the scary stories prop

Taichi remains himself to breath, to focus, to for the love of god at least said something

“Hi” He finally articulate after a few seconds of complete silent

“Hey” Yamato respond barely notice his confusion, the cape move around his shoulders making him look taller, when he become so damn tall? since when was Yamato Taller than him? something about the fangs make him crazy uncomfortable; those things look incredible real… the messy hair and… was he wearing mascara?

How was he supposed to function with Vampire Yamato exist so near to him?

“Is not funny¡” Hikari complain and he could swear Tailmon growl at them but Yamato didn’t paid attention, he was complete commit with his character of “stoic vampire” he surely didn’t realize Hikari´s despise, and to be honest Taichi couldn´t care less.

“Don’t be like that¡” Gabumon respond wearing a tiny cape, in the most adorable costume ever, Taichi almost feel embarrassing for his poor election of a mummy, the toilet paper seems like the cheaper option a few hours ago but just now he regret his decision.

The school festival was gorgeous, the students put together some amazing stands, and like the supportive big brother he was he was there to buy stuff in his little sister event and hung out with his friends, the other must be around, maybe they could distract him for the gorgeous vision that was Yamato on his costume.

Some of his futbol teammates were near to the haunted house and Taichi saw it as an opportunity to forget about Yamato, but it didn’t last long, Agumon was hungry and they separe to feed the hungry dinosaur; he was beginning to relax when he spot him again, chatting with his friends next to the stage, surely complain about the bands who plays at the festival.

“You should take a picture” someone said behind him “It will last a little longer ” he turn around recognizing Takeru´s voice

“Shut up” he couldn´t hide his embarrassing “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Taichi mumble but Takeru rise his eyebrow “you have to admit that is a really good costume”

“are you aware that i´m wearing the exact same costume right?”

“what? no..”

“Yes, we actually bought them at the same time, at the same store”

“Is not the same.. and ” but Takeru was right, unfortunately he didn’t have the elegance of his big brother “ well.. you know… it’s look different in someone taller”

“Different how?” Takeru was having a great time, he has never seen Taichi that nervous “did he look better?”

“I didn’t said better but yes, you know.. “ he struggle with words and take him a solid two minutes to figure out that Takeru was making fun of him,

“Did you wanna an advise?”

“Change my name, moving out and pretend that i never exist?”

“What?”

“Yea you are right it would never work…”

“The bravest person i know…” he murmur “ anyways, when you surpass you self pity ask my brother to the haunted house”

“What? why?”

“just do it, he would said no at first but i´m sure that if you dare him he would accept, have fun¡”

Taichi doubt, but again he has nothing to lose , he walks to Yamato, for his amusement they were already talking about the haunted house

“Haunted house are lame…”

“come on man! your brother made it”

“I dare you” he smile, interrupting their conversation with that petulant smile he knew Yamato hates

“You what? “ that nervous laughs, he didn’t see him coming “you dare me? what is this middle school? are we ten again and nobody tell me?”

“Maybe” Taichi rest next to him, he knew he would said no in front on his friends

“O come on¡” Yamato try to shake it off, acting like if it wasn’t important and fails miserably, Taichi get surprise usually his friend was better on hiding his feelings

“So you are afraid..” he taunt

“pst.. i´m not afraid.. i.. i.. “ he was getting without arguments “ Ok, you now what? just go to the stupid haunted house”

Takeru was practically crying of joy when they bought the tickets,Taichi star to have second thoughts whatsoever at soon as they enter to the first room he get disappointed.

Yes it was a god job, but a highschool job after all, the paint still look fresh and the props looks, well like props; nothing on that fake skeleton was scary, meaby the light give a certain tone but not enough to scare him.

The graves move slightly, the light flash and a sinister laugh sound, Taichi look around and almost catch one of Takeru´s classmate hiding behind some black curtain

Well at least the spiders on the ceiling look reals,, points for that.

He turn to Yamato expecting the same disappointing than him, but instead he find him in an awkward position, his shoulder raise up, his cape almost cover all his body, his teeth were clenching and his beautiful blue eyes shake in the darkness

Are you ok?” before he could finish the skeleton rise and Yamato jumps next to him, holding his arm with strength

“said nothing!” he yells, losing his usual self, but Taichi don’t complain, no when his finger tangled so hard against his arm “hell, just keep walking”

And he did, his heart beat faster not at cause of the bad special effects or the creepy music, but because Yamato glue to him like a shadow, a beautiful, elegant and complete terrified shadow.

An old witch appear at the center of the room and Yamato hide his face over Taichi´s right shoulder, breathing over his neck. the thin toilet paper wasnt enough to cover the heat of his mouth, dam if he must calm down, but Yamato didn’t chill out in all the traject on contrary, by the end he remains with the eyes close and both hands tangled to Taichi´s arm.

It was absurd

He had seen Yamato stoic in front of actual danger, smile while rise in a giant wolf at inhuman speed, fight and win against real digi ghost and demons.

Why a fake witch make him lose control like that?

He must restrain himself to comfort him, he wants to hug him and tell him that everything will be fine but feel ridiculist to enter on his protective herself for a bunch of halloween decorations.

They approach the exit when a giant spider fell from the ceiling, for the record the first thing than manage to surprise him, sadly his impulsive nature take control and he punch the dam creature with full force, breaking the mechanism on the procest.

Chaos

Some cartboards fall over them, the light flash even faster, the dam spider hit his head making him stumble, it wasn’t much but it’s hurt

“Guys! are you ok?” they hear Takeru voice “can you reach the exit?”

“I think so” Yamato response in a so much composo voice “but i think Taichi is hurt” he get down to check the injure “Are you ok?”

Taichi stay stunned, that was the Yamato he knows

“Is nothing”

“You are bleeding!” Taichi has hear Yamato scream and stutter for the past minutes, still he sound much more scared than before.

The blonde tore his cape and tangled the piece over his head, his hand, dam his hole body was trembling, but that didn’t stop him.

“Can you stand up?”

“Of course i can!” Taichi replied but still Yamato help him

Yamato avoid the looking at the walls, he was focus on the exit; Takeru apologize once they get out.

“Don’t worry” Taichi insist “it was completely my fault, i punch that thing”

He was fine, his injure didn’t hurt that much, but when Yamato offered to walk him home he did not say no

For the so many years they had been friends Taichi was really proud to know Yamato very well, with the exception of Takeru he could assure that he was the best one in predict and explain his behavior, so why his reaction to the haunted house take him by surprise?

Taichi remember Yamato battles, the danger they surpass, was he scare in every single step? if that was the case it never show, or maybe… maybe it was the fear what make him cry in that frozen island, maybe it was the fear what yell at him in the night of the fireplace, but if so many things scare Yamato why it was the first time he saw him clenching and trembling?

Well, for the same reason he react when the spider hit him.

Yamato was scare of the haunted house because he could, because his fear at the haunted house couldn´t kill him. 

“You can laugh” Yamato cut his inner thought

“What?”

“I´ll not be angry just do it alright!”

Taichi repressed a smile, even when the torn cape and the mad expression Yamato was

astounding

“Why i would laught?” he taunt “ i hit my head Yamato, what part of that is funny?”

The softest on his face worth more than a hundred of jokes, beside, the true was that Yamato wasn´t the only one in fear, Taichi himself had been doubting all night; but no more

“You look good”

“What?”

“I mean you, you look you know” it was to late to stand back “ your costume, You look handsome on your costume!”

The red cover every inch of his friend face 

“How hard did you hit your head?”

“shut up you idiot! i´m giving you a compliment!”

“Well thanks i guess” Yamato look everywhere but at him “you look fine too”

“Shut up you liar…”

Finally both of them laught, been afraid it wasn´t so bad as long as they were not alone


End file.
